Date Night
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's Date Night!


Title: Date Night

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: It's Date Night!

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

"I'm not bloody well going," Spike growled and glared at Xander.

"The hell you're not," Xander exclaimed glaring right back. "It's my night to pick what we do and this is what we're doing!"

"Xan, I'm a vampire. Vampires do not bowl." Spike explained not understanding why Xander didn't understand that.

Xander raised an eyebrow, "But you're William the Bloody. You do what you want."

"Exactly, but I don't want to bowl," Spike replied scowling.

"I guess that's too bad for you. I went to Willy's so you could play poker with your demon buddies. Do you think I wanted to do that?" Xander asked looking irritated.

Spike shrugged, "It was fun. Plus we made five hundred bucks when Clem bought those kittens off us."

"You had fun; I got to sit around all night watching you playing while I got stared at by the other demons at the table." Xander complained, "I get enough of that on patrol."

"Course they were looking at you, you're a nummy treat," Spike grinned and kissed Xander. "You're a bloody good distraction. How else do you think me and Clem could have won every round?"

Xander's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you telling me the only reason you invited me to come along was so you and Clem could cheat?"

Spike had the decency to look guilty, "Well…"

"You used me!" Xander yelled, his hands becoming fists. "You used our date night to cheat at poker!"

"Xanpet, it's not that big of deal." Spike said trying to calm Xander down.

"Obviously not to you," Xander shot back. "We get one night a week where we don't have to worry about demons or apocalypses. One night we can do coupley things with no one around and you couldn't care less."

Spike stood uncomfortably. "You're right, luv. If bowling is what you want to do, than bowling is what we'll do."

"Great," Xander bounced and placed a sloppy kiss on Spike's cheek before going to retrieve his bowling ball and shoes.

"Sodding hell," Spike cursed for the fourth time. Every time he was up he'd end up with the ball in the gutter.

"Don't swear," Xander hissed as parents gave Spike dirty looks before going back to their own games.

"This thing is rigged," Spike snarled and sat beside Xander. He picked up a buffalo wing and bit into it and sulked.

Xander chuckled as Spike chewed and pouted. "You just hate that you're not good at it." He replied making Spike's lip come out even further. "You're just not being patient."

"Patient on what? All you have to do is throw the bloody ball down the stupid lane!" Spike all but yelled again earning him glares. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"No but if you want to knock down the pins, you don't want to just chuck the ball down the lane. You want to line up; it's not all about power but accuracy." Xander explained.

Spike snorted, "It's always about power, pet."

"Tell that to your score," Xander shot back and pointed to the score board. "You're just not trying, because you think it's dumb. If you actually tried, I bet you could kick my butt." He said before getting up to take his turn.

Spike huffed as he watched Xander take his time to line up where he thought he'd be able to knock down the most pins. Finally he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward letting the ball roll down the lane hitting the middle pin. That one pin miraculous seemed to knock down the nine other pins giving Xander yet another strike.

Xander pumped his fist in the air and turned to face Spike with a big grin on his face, "See? It's easy!"

Dropping the bone of the wing he just finished Spike sucked his fingers clean before wiping his hand on his jeans, "Show me." He demanded as he picked up a ball.

"I just showed you," Xander pointed out looking confused.

"Show me like them," Spike waved his hand to a guy standing behind his girlfriend bodies pressed together as he showed her how to handle the ball.

"You've got to be kidding," Xander's eyes widened.

Spike crossed his arms over his chest, "This is a date right? You should be showing me the proper way."

Blushing with embarrassment Xander gestured Spike to come up to the line. "Fine, but no funny business."

"No funny business, luv," Spike promised while he leered making Xander roll his eyes.

Ignoring some of the looks they were receiving Xander stood behind Spike, his hands on Spike's hips as he lined him up properly. "Now when you're about to throw the ball bring your left foot forward and bend it okay?"

"Yeah," Spike said honestly trying this time. Before he wasn't really trying he just wanted the game to be over with but then he decided he hated losing. He did as Xander instructed with Xander still behind him helping him guide the ball down the lane. Spike couldn't help but smile when he was able to knock down seven of the pins.

"Told you, you could do it." Xander whispered in Spike's ear before backing up and giving Spike room.

When they got back to the apartment Spike turned and kissed Xander. "As far as date nights have done that wasn't so bad."

"So you want to do it again next week?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Let's not push it, luv." Spike replied, "But I'll try not to complain as much when you want to try something new alright?"

Xander smiled, "That's all I want. I don't pick things because I think you won't like them, I do it so we don't get bored."

"I could never get bored with you, Xan," Spike replied pulling Xander closer. "We could do the same bloody thing ever date night and it wouldn't matter."

Xander smiled and kissed Spike massaging Spike's scalp with his hand. Shivers went up and down Xander's spine as Spike began purring. "Want to finish date night in the bedroom?"

"That's the best part of date night, luv," Spike answered and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I couldn't agree more," Xander replied removing his own shirt.

Spike placed kisses up and down Xander's neck, "You know next week we're going to see "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in the park right?" He asked before covering Xander's mouth with his own to stop any complaints he was about to get.

The End


End file.
